onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Reverie Arc
The Reverie Arc is the thirtieth story arc in the series and the third in the Yonko Saga of ''One Piece'', continuing from the Whole Cake Island Arc. After the Straw Hat Pirates' actions against the Big Mom Pirates are revealed to the world, royalty across the globe gathers for the Reverie. Summary Totto Land Aftermath: The Emergence of the Fifth Emperor Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot were sailing to Wano on the Thousand Sunny after their escape from Totto Land when Luffy and Chopper discovered a Raid Suit that Niji had apparently given to Sanji. Despite the two's pleas, Sanji refused to try it, and Nami revealed the addition of Zeus to her Clima-Tact. Carrot then received the newspaper, which told the story of their exploits against Big Mom and also included two new bounties for Sanji and Luffy. Sanji was pleased that his bounty now surpassed Zoro's, but was dismayed that his bounty poster included his family name. Luffy became depressed because he thought his bounty decreased to 150,000,000. People all across the world reacted strongly to the news, and on Fishman Island, Neptune was reading it as Shirahoshi came to join her family in traveling to the Reverie. Given Jinbe's actions against Big Mom, Neptune planned to declare Fishman Island under the Straw Hat Pirates' protection and a part of their territory. While Sakazuki read the news at New Marineford, he received a report that Princess Komane had been captured by pirates and he was furious at the incompetence of the escort crew. Out at sea, Rebecca told Riku Dold III and Elizabello II about the news of Luffy's recent exploits when the pirate crew that had captured Komane set their eyes on the royal escort from their submarine, planning to abduct Viola as well. They fired a torpedo at the royals' ship, but Koby came in and redirected the shot before jumping on board and greeting the Dressrosa-Prodence Kingdom group. Helmeppo and the rest of the Marines then successfully took down the pirates and rescued Komane. Koby talked to Kyros before Rebecca came out with the news about Luffy, and Koby grew very happy as he read it, bringing him to tears of joy. Due to Luffy's actions against the Big Mom Pirates and reports of seven powerful pirate crews being under his command, he is now being called and considered as the "Fifth Emperor". Shanks reacted positively, saying that it looked like he would be able to reunite with Luffy soon. However, the other Yonko reacted more negatively, with Kaido angrily wondering why Luffy was in Big Mom's territory, Blackbeard saying that it was too soon for Luffy to be given the title, and Big Mom herself questioning Luffy's "victory" before swearing revenge against the Straw Hats. Back on the Sunny, the Straw Hats realized that Luffy had failed to see the extra zero in his bounty, making it 1,500,000,000, which surprised them all. Story Impact *Some characters make their first appearances in the manga after the timeskip. The characters (in the order they were reintroduced) are: Crocodile, Koby, Helmeppo, Blackbeard, Van Augur, Doc Q, and Avalo Pizarro (although in the case of the Blackbeard Pirates, only their silhouettes are seen). *Neptune plans to declare Fishman Island as under the Straw Hats' protection. *Helmeppo is revealed to possess Kenbunshoku Haki. *Koby is revealed to be somehow involved in the Rocky Port Incident. *Luffy and Sanji's bounties are raised to 1,500,000,000 and 330,000,000 respectively. **Sanji's wanted conditions changed back to "Dead or Alive". **Sanji's poster now has his full name Vinsmoke Sanji, making Sanji's relationship to the Vinsmoke Family public. *Luffy is now considered by at least the World Economic Journal to be a Fifth Emperor of the Sea after being recognized for his actions. *The world now knows about the existence of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and Luffy's relationship with Sabo. References Arc Navigation Site Navigation ca:Arc del Reverie fr:Arc Rêverie ru:Арка Совета Королей Category:Story Arcs